


Trauma Train

by ArisenFromNightmares



Category: Freezing (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad end, Gen, Groping, Implied Mindbreak, Non-Consensual Groping, Shock, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: After a day of pampering (at her limiter's insistence) Elizabeth decides to take the train back, a decision that would come with terrible consequences.





	Trauma Train

**Author's Note:**

> The following was inspired by a hentai scene, the woman in question was a dead ringer for Elizabeth (albeit with tanner skin and not as busty)

 Elizabeth Mably would breathe a sigh of contentment as she boarded the busy train back to West Genetics, it had been a month since the 10th Nova Clash in Alaska and had tended to her Limiter Andre since then.

“ _My Lady, I appreciate the work you’ve put in during my recovery, but you need to look after yourself as well.”_ The blonde-haired Pandora would smile wistfully as she pictured his tired smile, looking at her despite the heavy bandages over his eyes. “ _Please, take some time to yourself. Get a massage, take a walk in the park.”_

She would sigh and stare out the window of the moving train as she watched the sun set behind the tall skyscrapers as she allowed herself to daydream, wanting nothing more than to follow Andre’s advice and let herself relax. “ _This has been a downright terrible month: first the mess with the E-Pandora in Alaska, and then Andre’s condition, not to mention what the Mably Company itself had to endure because of all this madness.”_ Elizabeth would place her forehead against the window and close her eyes, hoping against hope that the worst of her trials were behind her and that she could focus herself on helping Andre through his recovery. “ _I suppose I should tell the others of my decision to retire, I can already see Attia and Arnett not taking it well..but they would do the same if either Mark or Morrison had decided to do the same.”_

She would allow herself to try and think her way out of this mess, unaware of the man who was now standing behind her, her worries having taken up much of her focus as he placed his hand on her ass as he groped his way around her posterior like it was a prize to be inspected.

“ _Damn it, I had heard stories of some of the girls being felt up by strangers on the train, but I honestly didn’t think I would let my guard down this badly!”_ The blonde-haired woman would grit her teeth in disgust as his hand continued probing her backside, the stranger ever going so far as to tease her pussy lips through her panties. “ _Filthy scum, if it weren’t for the fact that we’re trapped in this crowded train I’d-“_ She would let out a low gasp as she felt a hand on her breast, rubbing and kneading it as if he were trying to get a rise out of her on purpose.

“ _Get a hold of yourself woman, you’re a Mably! You’ve endured so much worse than this and made it out alive!”_ Her mind would flash back to the torture she had endured at the Alaskan base, she had used her family’s connections to the media to spread the word about the shady goings-on behind the E-Pandora project. Chevalier didn’t take kindly to this as they had countered this by smearing her family’s public image while putting her through electrocution torture, while the pain was enough to push her to her breaking point (even going so far as to urinate from the stress of it all) but Elizabeth had endured the worst of it and eventually the truth would be revealed for all the world to see. “ _You didn’t break then, you will not break now!”_ The fair-haired woman would do her best to keep silent even though her breasts were now exposed, one of the stranger’s hand rubbing and pinching her nipples to hardness while his other hand had moved her panties aside as his fingers explored past her lower lips before pulling her panties down to her knees.

“ _No! Please God, don’t tell me he’s actually going to-“_ A feeling of panic would set in as she heard the sound of a zipper being undone before feeling her skirt being lifted up, followed by the feeling of something warm and hard being rubbed between her asscheeks. “ _He wouldn’t dare, not in a place like this!”_ Elizabeth would desperately try to close her legs as her face was forced up against the window, the head of his cock cautiously pressing against her entrance as she contemplated summoning her Volt Weapon and leveling the place.

“Don’t do this, I can give you whatever amount of money you want. Just let me go in peace.” She would keep her voice low even as his cockhead threated to enter her without remorse, it pained her to have to beg for her well-being, but it was clear that her situation was dire. “Please-“She would gasp in horror and surprise as she felt him push inside her pussy, her mouth letting loose a soundless scream as she felt her tunnel adjusting to his girth as he laid his hands over hers and lacing their fingers together.

“ _N-no, this can’t be happening. Not like this!”_ Elizabeth would look past her reflection in the window towards the orange sky, still graciously colored by the setting sun as she felt his hips begin to move back and forth slowly in a gentle rhythm. “ _Why isn’t anybody stopping this, surely someone can see what this brazen beast is doing to me!”_ The heiress to the Mably company would search the reflection in the window, her mind doing her best to ignore the stirring heat in her core as she continued to feel his manhood probing deeper inside of her.

The people behind them would either be busy prattling away on their cell phones or staring listlessly as they waited to arrive at their stop, it was clear that no one would save her this day.

And it didn’t help that the pleasure was now beginning to become more apparent as she occasionally let out a moan, while her rapist lacked Andre’s size and finesse. He was thicker then her precious Limiter and not afraid to let her feel it.

“ _Why? Why is it starting to feel **good** , this bastard is defiling me and yet my body feels like it’s on fire!” _The heiress felt true shame as her hips pressed back against his, his cock going further into her as he crept closer and closer to her very womb. “ _It’s an automatic response, there’s no way anyone could enjoy something like this!”_ Her mind would continue to preach logic even as her body submitted to her more primal urges as one of his hands returned to her breast and squeezed roughly, earning a gasp of appreciation from the blonde as she felt her legs grow weak as she felt the shock of an orgasm hit her very being.

“ _I-I can’t take it anymore, just hurry up and finish before I lose my mind!”_ Elizabeth would look away from her reflection, hating how her tongue was hanging out as if she were a bitch in heat and her needs were being tended to. “ _How long has it been: Minutes? Hours?”_ She felt her juices seeping free as his hands continued to roam her body and his cock continued to shape and twist her pussy, the fires of lust beginning to overwhelm what was left of her pride as their hips moved in sync as she pushed back against his every thrust with a low moan.

She could feel his cock finally penetrate the entrance to her womb, eliciting a gasp of despair as the horrible realization of what could happen if he were to finish inside of her. “ _When will this hellish nightmare end, we should’ve reached our stop twice over!”_ Her legs would tremble as the Pandora struggled to both remain standing, as well as avoid looking at her own sordid reflection as the stranger’s hand removed itself from her ample breast and moved to her pussy as he began pressuring her clit.

“ _God!!! I can- I can feel it coming! Coming! CUMMING!”_ Elizabeth would feel the world explode into a world of haze and stars as her eyes threatened to roll back into her head, rope after rope of his vile seed making his way inside her. “ _Andre…I’ll never be able to face him properly after this.”_ Her legs would finally give as she fell to her knees as the remains of his climax ended on various parts of her body, her clothing, and even her hair as the train finally, mercifully, began to slow down as they neared their stop.

“What the-miss are you alright?!” Voices could be heard in varying volumes of distress as the third year Pandora stared at the ceiling, her eyes devoid of life even as calls for help were being made and people were worrying for her well-being. “My God, I think this is the Mably girl! You don’t think the Chevalier were behind this do you?”

And just like that, the rape of Elizabeth Mably became no more than another part of peoples’ wild conspiracy theory when it came to the latest scandal. By the time the violated Pandora was loaded into an ambulance, the conspiracy was already trending on various social media sites.

When Christopher Mably was informed of the incident, it is said that the man flew into a rage when reporters tried to swarm him on the way to his limousine, knocking out one of the parasites who kept pestering him for a statement.

For her Limiter, it is said that Andre Francoise let out a howl of despair once he was informed of the situation by Doctor Elise Schmitz. Torn between the shame of having encouraged Elizabeth to go out alone, as well as the need for revenge against the person who defiled his precious Elly, he trains his body tirelessly to make up for his diminished sight in the hopes that he can get his hands around the fiend’s neck.

And as for the man on the train? It’s said he still rides the rails searching for his next victim, his appearance ever-changing as he skulks the train cars day after day.  


End file.
